Ashura, The Cybernetic Hedgehog
Ashura is a character owned by the user Dionisio Garcia and was uploaded by Xtarhaven for his convenience. Since Dio does not visit this wikia (yet), any criticism will not reach him... Appearance Ashura is similar to how he was first seen in Sonic 3. But to make him unique, I have made him a mechanical hedgehog. He's still green and black, but he has a mettalic look to him as well. Other than that, he's still the same in appearance. Personality Before the "incident", Ashura was a fun-loving, comical, dude. But afterwards, he became easily confused, and lost lost of his memories. History Ashura was born in 1989. He's the 6th child of 9 and was phrophesized to a great accident. His parents, Queen Aleena and King Jules, kept him semi-secluded in the hopes to avoid the phrophecy that was Ashura's destiny. But at the age of 16, their efforts were for naught. Ashura was kidnapped by a group of mad scientists that experimented on him and they ended up using an extremly powerful acid that burnt away much of Ashura's body.(his face, arms, legs, and even a part of his brain) But to prevent him from dying, and them losing a test subject, they rebuilt him as a 3-quarter robotic hedgehog. They may have wiped his mind and chained him with over 50 chains and even put a laser grid in front of him. But he still escaped. Once they took the laser grid down, he fought to break free, he broke through 12 chains at once and then began to break the remaining chains. The scientists had in case of emergencey pistols, but the bullets couldn't pierce the armor they had built him. He broke free and killed all the scientists. Then he left the area and was eventually found by his siblings. Xia used advanced magic to restore a part of his memory. The rest would be unlocked over time. He eventually joined, and later became the leader of, the mysterious group called The Circle. There, he rose to power that could challenge gods. He would then found a new branch of the Circle known as The Bloodletters. The new group was actually a an assassin group! Ashura soon taught others how to effectively kill almost anyone. He took the Circle from a group of barely 20 to a group of over 500. With all the many divisions, Ashura was soon a master in most aspects of combat and thinking. He solved 20 rubicks cubes in 5 seconds, outran beams that could outrun the Flash on his best day, and he even became physically strong enough to hold 25 googel tons in his weaker hand without even trying. This, along with his armor enhancements that made all of his armors even tougher, made him into 1 of the most feared killing machines on the planet. Luckily for Mobius, Ashura is a hero. But on 1 fateful day, everything changed and ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE. LITERALLY. Demons invaded Mobius, captured cities, beat up other heroes, and even killed some. Ashura was among the few who was capable of fighting them off. Ashura, along with Ty, Dawn, and Kara, was able to force the demons back into Hell before their leader Zezko himself came out to face them. Zezko beat Ty and Dawn, killed Kara, and corrupted Ashura! However, Ashura had a plan and willingly went along with Zezko's plans. He waited until the right moment before he delivered a brutal stab through Zezko's chest! Then Zezko snarled and left away cussing and angry. Powers Ashura, before the experimentation, could only teleport. But the experimentation allowed him to create clones of himself as well as bend energy to his will. (he can manipulate any kind of energy from electric to solar) It should also be noted that his armor hides grenades, mines, guns, rocket launchers, and even swords inside of it. Allowing Ashura to have an ample amount of weaponry on hand at all times. Also, his armor grows in power as he takes damage. Each time, it increases tenfold. The amount of times it increases can change depending on which point in the story Ashura is. In case that's a bit hazy to understand, here's my best way to explain it: Right After He Escaped- 3 Part of His Memory Restored- 5 Pre Circle- 8 Circle Apprentice- 11 Circle Leader- 13 Circle Master- 17 The Circle's Expansion- 21 Armor Enhancements- 25 Demon War- 28 Weaknesses Ashura's biggest weakness is him lack of memories. He can barely remember the names of his siblings and parents. The only name he always remembers in his own. Ashura's 2nd weakness is water. Water has the potential to mess with the circuits of his armor. Which could POTENTAILLY deactivate his armor. Which would make him have to rely on his teleportation untill the armor's self-restorative properties healed it. Trivia 1.Ashura is the only sibling of the 9 that was experimented on. The others all got their powers from birth. 2.Ashura is the only hedgehog with armor that has increasing levels of strength as it increases in rank.(Or at least I'm 90% sure he's the only) 3.Ashura was originally gonna be the one and only adopted brother and was gonna be a wolf instead of a hedgehog. But I decided "Nah, let's just make it a family of hedgehogs". "A wolf probably wouldn't get a nice reception from a group of hedgehogs". Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs